El verano en el camping (ice age )
by acuary01
Summary: Melocotón va de vacaciones con su familia, alii conoce a algunos amigos y tendra algunos problemas de amistad...
1. El camping

**CAPITULO 1:**

**POV MELOCOTÓN**

El camino se me estaba haciendo muy largo, tenia ganas de ver esa cabaña que habiamos alquilado para las vacas de verano. Estoy super contenta de que diego traiga a su nueva novia Shira , me cae muy bien , es agradable con que dura de pelar...

pero no me hace tanta gracia que venga mi abuela.

Melocoton : Papi, ¿ cuando vamos a llegar a la cabaña que habeis alquiladO ?

Manny: Dentro de una hora .

Abuelita: Uhhh ! Diego ,¿Cuando te vas a besar ? que ya tengo la camara grabando desde una hora ...

Diego : Sid ¿ Por que tu abuela tuvo que venir ?

Sid : Se metio sola en el coche ...

Ellie :Venga dejar a la abuelita de Sid en paz anda .

El camino se hizo muy largo , pero la abuelita lo hizo divertido. La abuelita soltó de una vez la camara de video y en tonces Shira y Diego de repente se dieron su primer beso ...

Abuelita : ¡Jolines ahora !

* * *

Después de unas largas horita metidas en el coche con la abuelita , porfin llegamos.

Manny :Bien aqui está nuestra cabaña.

Ellie :Diego y Shira ir a coger una habitación .

Diego y Shira se dirigian hacia la planta de arriba .

Ellie : Venga y todos los demás también .

Melocotón se puso en la habitación principal del pasillo, la abuelita se tuvo que poner con Sid porque no había habitación para ella porque se habiá colado en el coche, mis padres se pusieron en la mas grande y Diego y Shira estaban en la planta de arriba solos.

Abuelita : ¡ Porque yo con este mal oliente !

Todos :¡porque te metite en el cocheee!

Abuelita: Vale...Sidney llevame las cosas al cuarto.

Sid : Ya voy abuelita.

Apare un gatito inofensivo por el pasillo ...

Abuelita : ¡Fuego va!

PUN PUN PUN PUN

* * *

LO SIENO SI HAY ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ...

COMENTAD SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO SI OS HA GUSTADO , ECRIBIRÉ MÁS SI OS GUSTA.

AGRADECIMIENTO A KEKI07 ...


	2. La abuela asesina

CAPITULO 2 :

PVO DIEGO

UFF ! cuando vio la abuelita a ese inofensivo gato , se echo a disparar con una pistola , que nadie sabiasmos de donde la había sacado.

Abuelita:¡ Toma ya ! ya no nos comerá.

Sid : ¡Bien abuelita !

Melocotón: Abuelita no ,¿ porque lo has matado ?

Sid : Estaba claro ¿No?

Abuelita: Nos iba a comer a todos.

Manny: No abuelita solo era un gato , los gatos no nos mandan a nosotros nosotros mandamos sobre los gatos.

Ellie : Venga vamos a curar a ese gatito ,si es que no lo has llegado a matar.

Gato : ¡ Muauu ! ¡ Muauu!

Diego : ¿Donde lo vamos a curar ?

Shira : Yo en mi maleta trago un maletin de enfermeria . Venir

Diego : ¿Por que has traido un maletin de enfermeria?

Shira : Porque en mi maleta venia...

* * *

PVO DIEGO

Al final el gatito lo curo Shira con su maletín, la abuelita se enfado con nosotros porque lo habíamos salvado al al final acabamos cenando y la abuela cuando se trata de comer lo perdona todo ...

Abuelita :¡Muuu ! Que buena estaba la comida.

Melocotón : Normal si te lo has comido todo.

Abuelita : No te quejes.

Sid:¡ Abuelita estoy jarto primero lo del gato , luego lo de la comida y ahora que !

Abuelita: Es que os queria masticar la comiditita para que no os atragantaseis , tomad

Nos hecho toda la comida de su boca a nuestros platos.

Todos :¡ Nooo! ¡ Noooo!

Al final todos nos teniamos que comer la papilllita de la abuelita , pero bueno por lo menos fue divertido .

Con la abuelita no se que ariamos aquí...

* * *

**LO SIENTO SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ...**

**COMENTAD :]**

** ¡AHH ! Y UN BESITOS A MI SEGUIDORES...**

**INTENTARE HACER DOS CAPITULOS MÁS ESTA SEMANA. ADIOS.**


	3. El lago

CAPITULO 3:

**PVO SHIRA**

Las vacaciones con Diego me parecía muy entretenidas , primero lo de la Abuelita que se metió en el coche , después lo del gato inofensivo y luego lo de la papillita. UFF! que asco daba eso ...

A ver lo que pasa hoy .

Manny y Ellie : Venga todos arriba , que hoy va a ser un día muy largo...

Todos : ¡ Vale Vale !

Sid :¿ A que se debe tanto ajetreo ?

Ellie y Manny : Pues porque, ¡ hoy vamos de pesca al lago!

Casi todos : ¡QUE QUE !

Abuelita : ¡ Bienn !

Ellie: Que lo que escuchais. Venga todo el mundo al coche .

Manny : Cuiddaito donde poneis los pies en el coche.

Todos: Ja Ja !

Manny : Ni ja ni ji. Cuidaito con los pies...

Todos : ¡ Que si ¡

Bueno todo el camino la Abuelita diciendo "Hemos llegado ya ". A sí todo una hora .

Manny y Ellie: Ya hemos llegado.

Todos : ¡ Bien !

Manny : Venga , que nos espera una barca hay afuera .

Ellie : Venga a delante montaos en la que queráis...

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y ...

Manny :Venga quien se quiera bañar en el lago a delante ...

Abuelita: ¡ Yoo !

Sid : ¡ No Abuelita no lo hagas !

Todos : ¿ Por que no?

Sid: Porque la Abuelita hace mil años que no se baña .

Todos : ¡ Noo !

Abuelita: ! Huy ¡ que fresquita esta el agua hoy.

En seguida todos los peces empezaron a flotar por todas las aguas del Rìo Guadalquivìr .

Manny : Mirad todos los peces flotando , ahora los podemos coger todos ya no hay que pescar .

Todos : ¡ BIEN !

A si todo la tarde con la abuelita , lo pasabamos muy bien pero al final resulta que la abuelita tenia un amiguito imaginario ...

Quien será...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ..

comentad si os ha gustado y visitar a keki07 que me ayuda con ideas geniales...

gracias a mi segudores y a los que han comentado...


End file.
